


Imposibilidades

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [19]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conner la gran revelación, F/M, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Pues resulta que Henry fue hacerse la prueba y salió que era un alfa” comentó pamela emocionada.Conner se detuvo de leer.¿Un alfa?¿Henry Braham un alfa?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Imposibilidades

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! me tarde bastante en publicar algo, he estado un poco ocupada pero no se preocupen aun tengo varias historias planeadas.  
> Esta historia resulto más corta de lo que pensaba pero espero que les guste :)

“¿Lo escuchaste?” susurro Pamela a Cynthia ambas ubicadas un puesto delante de Conner, mirando con atención a Henry Braham rodeado de otros chicos con miradas y comentarios rebosantes de admiración.

“Nooo ¿Qué cosa?” pregunta Cynthia emocionada.

Conner pretende seguir leyendo su libro. No debería de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, pero no era culpa suya que las chicas hablaran tan alto, además su mamá siempre le decía que tuviera ojos y oídos atentos pues la información valía oro. No sabía si literalmente oro, pero esperaba que sí porque apenas llegó al salón esa tarde, unos minutos retrasado, culpa de su papá quien se quedó dormido, vio a todo el mundo bastante excitado.

“Pues resulta que Henry fue hacerse la prueba y salió que era un alfa” comentó pamela emocionada.

Conner se detuvo de leer.

¿Un alfa?

¿Henry Braham un alfa?

Arrugó el entrecejo ante la idea, bueno no debía de ser raro era común que ante uniones alfa y omega se produjera un descendiente de una de las dos especies, normalmente un cincuenta, cincuenta y el hecho de que Braham sea un alfa era en realidad el orgullo más grande para una familia tan importante como la de él.

Aunque a Conner no le interesaban esas cosas. Su madre era un omega varón, y si él se lo propondría podía tomar todo el mundo en su mano, mientras que su padre era un alfa, exceptuando el hecho de ser el último hijo de criptón por supuesto, así que era probable que Conner fuera uno de los dos también, pero entonces…¿Qué pasaba si era un omega?.

Apretó los labios en una línea fina, echándose hacia atrás en la silla para mirar hacia fuera por la ventana.

No era malo ser omega, es más, sentía que si no fuera por todo lo de calor no le importaría serlo, pero…tampoco se sentía particularmente animado ante la idea. Ser omega era complicado, su mamá ya tenía todo eso aceptado, pero Conner estaría recién empezando por lo que tendría que adecuarse a todo y tampoco sabía cómo sería un omega criptoneano.

Lo mejor sería ser un alfa. pensó mirando hacia Braham quien sonreía emocionado con sus ojos azules y su cabello dorado. Pero ser un alfa tampoco lo llamaba, era demasiada perfección y sí, Conner era un Luthor, pero ser un Luthor alfa se sentía algo desequilibrado, era casi como tenerlo todo, sería el camino fácil, nada porque luchar o abrirse paso en el mundo.

Y un mundo sin retos no lo motivaba a enfrentarlo.

¿Quizás había algo mal en él?

\--------------------------------//--------------------------

“¿Cómo sé si soy un omega?” pregunto desde la mesa junto a su mamá leyendo unos contratos y su papá cocinando.

“Pues normalmente se descubre con un calor” contestó su madre, dejando los papeles para mirarlo con atención “te sientes caliente o algo”

Conner frunce el entrecejo.

Jesús no. Piensa con un grado de repulsión e incomodidad.

“No” niega relajado a lo que su mamá levanta las cejas para volver a los papeles “pero no huelo como un alfa” su mamá suspira, dejando los papeles de lado para prestarle su completa atención “los alfas huelen distinto, pero yo no huelo como un alfa”

“Los niños habitualmente no huelen a nada” contestó su mamá con lógica.

“Pero en el salón varios huelen a alfa y omega, aunque no lo saben, pero lo hacen” contesta obteniendo la atención de su papá.

La audición no era el único de los sentidos más agudizados que estaba teniendo, el olfato también estaba haciendo su parte lo que no era muy agradable cuando tenía una mezcla de aromas en un cuarto lo que lo llevaba a un punto importante.

“Todos en el salón esperan que yo sea un alfa, pero no me siento como un alfa ni tampoco como un omega” indica con ansiedad, sus padres comparten una mirada que termina con su madre suspirando para tomar su mano, encontrando sus ojos gemelos mirándolo con cariño, envolviéndose en su aroma pacífico.

“Conner, no importa lo que el mundo quiere que seas, lo importante es que tu seas feliz” a lo que él sonríe aliviado con los hombros livianos.

\------------------------//------------------

“Sí, efectivamente” asintió la médico revisando los papeles.

Sus padres miraron ansiosos a la mujer para preguntar sobre el resultado.

“Conner es un beta” anuncia haciendo levantar las cejas de todos.

Su primer pensamiento fue: Wow, un beta, nunca se sintió más satisfecho de tener la razón.

Pero de inmediato su mente viajó a la probabilidad. Era extremadamente raro que una unión como la de sus padres produjeran descendientes betas. Un hecho anormal sumado a su anormal vida de probabilidades imposibles que se vuelven reales.

Su mamá siempre solía decirle que Conner fue traído al mundo para romper las reglas. Por supuesto después de pedir un camión repleto de fideos desde el celular de su profesora, sin permiso, solo para hacer un regalo para el día del padre porque se negaba hacer un estúpido y simple collar su mamá tuvo que replantear su frase para evitar más problemas y tener argumentos sólidos para castigarlo.

Su padre le pasa el brazo por los hombros en abrazo lateral marcando el aroma de papá en su cabello con una sonrisa complacida mientras su mamá se ponía al tanto de todo lo necesario.

“¿Feliz?” preguntó su mamá desde el asiento del copiloto a lo que Conner miro afuera pensativo.

Sintiendo la emoción en su pecho de estar una vez más en el medio como una representación del equilibrio en el mundo Conner a sus once años sonrió emocionado por el futuro incierto para soltar un animado “¡Sí!”

Sin duda su vida sería todo un reto.

Y sin duda estaría listo para enfrentarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> He leído varios fics en que Conner es un alfa y la verdad es que no me siento del todo cómoda con la idea es como muy...¿perfecto? no estoy segura de cómo explicarlo, es como si crearamos un superman más y siento que como hijo de seres tan particulares como Lex y Clark, Conner necesitaba su propia identidad y el ser un beta simplemente me pareció que calzaba con el sentido de equilibrio que crea en ambos.  
> Todos los comentarios son apreciados y espero que ante cualquier discrepancia se entienda que es una opinión propia (tengo varios fics de estas dinámicas guardados para leer XD)  
> Besos <3


End file.
